High School Blues
by pinkbunny3
Summary: AUYaoi - The boys of Gundam Wing in an AU setting. - Spring break is coming up and Quatre decides to throw a party! But will anyone show up? And will Duo ever stop hitting on everyone and getting on their nerves? And also stop causing trouble?
1. Default Chapter

_Character Descriptions - - - _

Duo Maxwell was the school troublemaker. The one who always got detention for doing something wrong, knowing he wasn't supposed to, but loving the thrill he got from it.  
  
Heero Yuy was the silent one. He never got close enough to anybody for them to figure him out. He was a mystery to everyone.  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner was the shy one, the innocent one. The one who had many aquaintances but very few friends. The boy who would blush in health class when the human anatomy was being discussed, and sometimes even need a tissue or two.  
  
Trowa Barton was the sweet one. He was always the one to lend a shoulder to cry on when needed. He was motherly, I guess one could say.  
  
Chang Wufei was the smart one. The one who would spend his lunch period alone at a table, a sandwich in one hand and a book in the other. He was also the one who would break up any fights; trying to reason with others, telling them that fighting doesn't solve anything.  
  
These five high school students have virtually nothing in common, except for the fact that they are all social misfits... but soon... all that will change...

_Author's Note - - -_

_Before I even begin, I'd like to say that the characters in this story are not mine. However, the story is my own original idea so I will take credit for the content, not the characters.  
  
This story is a bit OOC as many AU stories can be. If you do not like the way that I have created the characters to be, please don't flame me. This is a story just for those who actually do enjoy it. It's purely for entertainment. If you take offense to this story in any way, please keep it to yourself. Do not make your issues with it my problem. Thank you.  
  
If you'd like to post this story on your site, then feel free. I don't necessarily desire you to ask permission, though it would be quite nice if you did inform me of it. And also, when and if you do post this on your site, please remember to credit me for it. My email is at the bottom so that should be all the credit you should need, so long as you keep it there.  
  
The rating of this first chapter is PG-13 for foul language and some sexual implications ( yaoi in nature ).  
  
I believe that's all I needed to say. Sorry to rant at you like that. I know that ranting can be very annoying sometimes but I just felt as if I needed to get some things out right from the start.  
  
That's all folks! Enjoy!_

**PROLOGUE**  
  
The classroom was filled with the loud voices of the rowdy high school students occupying it. It was the last day before spring break and everyone was talking about it; planning how they were going to spend their time off.  
  
Chang Wufei was at his desk in the corner of the room, sitting quietly and reading "War and Peace" for about the third time that month. His reading was suddenly interrupted by a familiar booming voice out in the hall. He warily glanced up from his book to find the face behind that voice.  
  
Duo Maxwell strolled none too quietly into the room, a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth. He was clad in his usual attire; a pair of tight black leather pants, a worn out tank, and a spiked dog collar. His hair was in it's usual messy braid that swung from side to side in an exotic dance with every step that he took.  
  
Casually walking over to a nearby desk, he slammed his hand upon it, staring into the emotionless eyes of one, Heero Yuy.  
  
"Hey hot stuff. How's about you n'me get together sometime." Duo winked at him, smirking mischievously.  
  
"Fuck off," was his cold reply as Heero brushed Duo's hand off his desk and looked away.  
  
"Oooh," Duo hissed, "Feisty little thing aren't you." It was more of a statement rather than a question.  
  
Duo stomped over to a nearby desk, plopping himself down and resting his feet upon its surface; his arms folded behind his head and his eyes closed.  
  
"I see you're actually on time for once."  
  
Duo cracked open one eye and looked over at the desk beside him. "Come on Wu, I'm in a good mood today. I really don't feel like hearing one of your shitty lectures right now."  
  
Wufei scoffed and returned to his reading. "Ignorant..." he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?!" Duo sprang up from his desk and grabbed Wufei's collar, bearing his teeth in an almost canine-like matter.  
  
"All right class, settle down." Mrs. Torrence spoke softly, trying to quiet down her students. "Duo, please take your seat."  
  
Duo growled at Wufei before releasing him and making a big scene out of having to sit; throwing himself down in his chair dramatically and cursing a mile a minute.  
  
"Now class, today we are to learn about--" The teacher went on, explaining their lesson plan for the day and handing out work papers.  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner was sitting contently at his desk, taking notes on his rather expensive laptop, when he heard someone whispering behind him.  
  
"Psst, hey blondie."  
  
Guessing that he was the one being spoken to, being the only blonde in the class, he turned around slowly.  
  
"Why don't you and me go in the bathroom in between classes for a nice little fuck?" Duo reached up from his sitting place behind Quatre and brushed a few strands of hair from the blonde bishounen's face. Quatre's light blue-green eyes widened. "You know you want to."  
  
Quatre blushed furiously and turned back around, soon hurrying out of his seat to get a tissue.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Mr. Winner? Do you need to see the nurse?" His teacher asked, a bit concerned and yet not so much so since the blonde's nosebleeds were so frequent.  
  
"I'm fine Mrs. Torrence. It's probably just the humidity." Quatre mumbled through his tissue, returning to his desk and sitting down once again.  
  
Behind Quatre, Duo snickered, having gotten exactly the reaction out of him he was hoping for.  
  
"Quatre? Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes Trowa, I'm fine thank you."  
  
Trowa Barton leaned back in his chair, still a bit worried as to why the poor Arabian had gotten a nosebleed this time.

The day came and went, leaving papers strewn about on the floor and a pile of dirty lunch trays as the only sign that anyone had even been in the now quiet halls of this private school.  
  
Heero solemly walked to his dorm, his head hung low. When he reached his door he found a familiar face standing just outside of it.  
  
"Hey... um... H-heero." Quatre stuttered out, a little afraid of the mysterious brunette.  
  
"Is there something you want?" Heero questioned, his voice low.  
  
"Well um... I'm having this kind of... this kind of party at my father's mansion... You see, he said that I could invite a few people and um... I was wondering if you would like to come."  
  
Heero was actually a little surprised to be invited to something, anything. He seperated himself from everyone in school and he didn't have any friends at all. Heero was lonely. He was hurting inside but he never showed it. The reason he distanced himself from others was because he was afraid of rejection. He figured that the pain of rejection would hurt more than the pain of lonliness and that's why he wasn't sociable. It was also because, he felt deep inside of him that emotions were weak, and friends could only be a burden and a part of that weakness.  
  
"Well, here." Quatre spoke softly as he handed Heero a piece of paper with a map and some directions.  
  
"That'll tell you where you need to go... i-if you want to come that is..."  
  
Heero held the paper out in front of him, scanning its contents.  
  
"So... will you go?"  
  
Heero opened his dorm room door and stepped inside, soon crumpling up the paper and tossing it out into the hall. "I don't think so." And with that, he slammed the door.  
  
Quatre stood for a moment, blinking, as his mind slowly registered what just happened. Dejected, he slowly walked down the hall to his dorm, going to pack for a week away that he assumed he would spend alone.

_End Note - - - _

_That was more of just an introduction chapter than anything. I did say it was the prologue after all. Every few days I will update with a new chapter; at least one chapter a week. I don't like starting things and then not finishing them so you can guarantee I will finish it. However, it's length and quality will somewhat depend on your reviews so remember to be nice and leave a happy comment.  
  
Love ya'll,  
  
Lacey_


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's Note - - - _

_Aaah! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I appreciate all of your encouragement to continue this story and I really hope that the rest of what I write is not at all a dissapointment to any of you. ::smiles widely and bounces around the room:: Fwee I am so happy. ::beams:: Thanks a lot guys. _

_Meepu - Yes, I know that Quatre being this way is a little odd. But it's just the way that I've made him for the time being. I told you the characters would be a little OOC. But perhaps even so, Quatre will change a bit later? Who knows. You'll just have to read to find out. ::cackles evilly:: _

_Klingon Chik - Yes, I do know that I don't -- or rather, didn't -- accept anonymous reviews. But I've changed that now. Yay! Now I will probably get lots of anonymous flames! ::laughs_::

_Anyways, hope ya'll like this chapter. On with the story already!_

**Chapter 1 High School Blues**

Waking up at five in the morning was NOT Duo's idea of fun. Reaching over to his nightstand he groped blindly for his screeching alarm clock, and upon finding it, smashed it to bits with his fist. Rolling onto his back with a groan he threw his pillow over his head, already ready to just give in to sleep again.

Over in the bed beside his, Wufei was quite awake and also quite annoyed. _That's the third alarm clock within the last month, _he thought to himself as he sat up slowly, covering his mouth and yawning hugely. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he stood, lazily stretching his arms above his head. _Idiot _

Padding quietly over to the baka himself, Wufei stared down at him for a moment in silence, his eyes narrowed just slightly. _Why do I have to share a room with the biggest idiot here? Why couldn't they have dumped him on someone else? _Jerking the pillow off of Duo's head he gazed down at him, his expression becoming slightly softer.

Though a punk, Duo was actually quite beautiful. At the moment, that was exactly what Wufei was leaning towards thinking. Duo's long chestnut hair was fanned out across the bed, the light of the morning sun showing all of its different highlights and making it shine. His lips weren't in their usual smirk for once, and for once he didn't look tense. Instead his face was completely relaxed, his lips parted just slightly. Wufei's hand lifted and reached out to Duo almost unconsciously, moving to lightly touch the soft skin of his cheek...

... as Duo began to snore loudly.

Frowning deeply, Wufei picked up Duo's pillow, whacking him over the head with it a good few times before leaving it on his face, walking away.

" Agh! " Duo flailed his arms around, shooting up in bed, the pillow falling into his lap. Looking around for a moment with a confused expression, his light violet eyes found the form of his roommate, and narrowed considerably.

" The hell was that all about?! " He demanded, slipping out of bed and staring angrily at the dark haired teen, tapping his foot impatiently as he awaited an answer.

" You were snoring. " Wufei said simply, changing from his longer t-shirt into a navy blue tank, facing away from him to hide the very light blush that was brought to his cheeks after realizing that he was admiring his fellow classmate.

Duo gave him an odd sort of look, his expression half-angry half-questioning." Oh well excuuuse me, " he snorted, " I suppose that if I ever talk in my sleep you're gonna beat me down with the mattress. "

Wufei snorted, slipping out of his shorts, and searching through his closet for some pants.

Duo tilted his head and smirked, his eyes traveling up the length of Wufei's long slender legs, and moving up to his hips before trailing back down again. Walking quietly up to the other boy, he looped an arm around his waist from behind, pressing close to him.

" You know, Wu, you may be cranky as hell but you're damn sexy if I do say so myself. Now... " Duo's hand began to push his shirt up a bit, his fingers lightly stroking Wufei's stomach just above the hem of his boxers "... if you weren't such a spoiled sport, party pooper, and just an overall asshole... a guy could really go for someone like you. "

Leaning forward, Duo gently brushed Wufei's hair from the back of his neck, placing a light kiss upon it.

Wufei was furious. Any admiration or respect he once had for his roommate was now replaced with pure anger. Wrenching his arm away from him, he turned around quickly, grabbing Duo by the collar of his shirt and growling in his face.

" Don't you touch me...and don't you _ever _talk to me like you just did. No one treats me like that. _No one_. I'm not one of your sex toys nor am I anyone else's. What I do with my life and how I act is none of your business. If you bother me about it again, I'll punch you right in that big nose of yours. Got it?! "

Duo simply smirked, grabbing Wufei's wrist and jerking his hand away before turning around and walking back over to his bed.

Wufei watched the violet eyed boy for another long moment, his eyes narrowed. Turning around again to face his closet he pulled out a pair of jeans, slipping them on silently and trying to calm himself down. _He's so ignorant. I'll pay him back for this one day. Stupid little-- _As soon as Wufei turned around, he lost his train of thought. Duo was at it again. He had himself sprawled out across the bed and was snoring. Wufei sweatdropped lightly. _Moron. _

" WAKE UP! " Smack.

Meanwhile in a dorm down the hall, Quatre was already fully awake, dressed, and ready to go. Looking down at a few of the leftover invitations he had on his computer desk, he sighed. _Maybe the whole idea of a party was just a mistake to begin with. No one is going to come. Who am I trying to kid?_

Grabbing his suitcases off of his bed, he sat one on the floor, wheeling it behind him as he carried the other. Letting go of both of them once outside his dorm room, he locked it up just to make sure that no one staying at the school for spring break got inside of his room and trashed anything. Then, picking up his suitcases again, he headed outside, where a limo was waiting for him.

_End note - - - _

_Pardon if there are any errors, for I do not have a beta reader. Perhaps I should, but really, I don't see the need for one when I read over my fiction constantly, modifying it to be better and correcting my own errors. ::laughs:: I am obsessed with my writing. And with the correction of errors. Sometimes that is a part of myself that I just want to blow away with a big bazooka. But I won't. I'll just continue to be obsessed. Ah yes... I ranted about absolutely nothing. Oh well. Tee hee hee. ::giggles and bounces away::_

_Love ya'll, _

_Lacey_


End file.
